Masked truths
by sunnykaro3
Summary: Stan finds out the hard was that his girlfriend  Wendy  is lesbian for Bebe. Finally Stan has the chance to confess his love to the person he truly loves; Kyle. But will Kyle feel the same way?  warning: boyXboy & girlXgirl, don't like; don't read, ty
1. Chapter 1

It seemed like any regular day in South Park; mildly cold but yet mildly warm. Stan seemed to be having a great day (for once), ever since he entered his teenage years, he never had a full night's rest and it's been getting on his last nerve, so he took Kenny's advice and went to sleep much earlier then he usually would. Once he tried going to sleep an hour before he would usually but it didn't make much of a difference, so this time instead of going to seem past 2 in the morning he went to sleep at ten o'clock.

Stan was feeling quite fresh and pimp, he really liked it, he felt so ecstatic that he could even go up to Kyle and finally confess his love. But he knew deep down inside that he'd chicken out the last minute, or he'd puke all over Kyle, like he would usually to Wendy. Wendy however, was another problem.

I haven't been feeling the heat with her anymore. I stopped puking on her ever since I realized that I'm actually in love with Kyle. We have been together since I could remember, well actually since the 4th grade, and we had our ups and downs, but we got through it. I just feel like there's something blocking us, that it's not only me which is avoiding her. I feel like she's trying to avoid me. Actually I couldn't care less but that's not her. Maybe I'm just too boring for her now. I guess after 7 years of dating you'd get bored of the person, right?

As I got into my usual clothes for the day ahead I thought of ways to tell Wendy it's over between us, but none of them seemed all that hot. I mean just being blunt to her and just blurting it all out would break her heart but setting the mood makes it seem like I over thought it, which is the last thing I want her to think. How creepy would it be? I'd be as if I planned it all out to perfection. That's the last thing I'd want her to think; that I'm a complete perfectionist. That's something I'm not, for sure.

I walked to school because I got up early as well for one reason or another, and besides having some fresh air never really hurt anyone. I bet I'd be the first one at school. I don't really know anyone who gets to school this early unless it's to do morning practices, but those people are complete jocks.

I went through the back of South Park High because my locker was near the back. Thank god our lockers are somewhat bigger now. With all the subjects I'm studying, I sure need the space.

When I was on school property I heard Wendy's voice in the distance. It was very vivid but as I came closer it seemed as if she was speaking at a low tone to someone. I wanted to wave at her when I was getting close enough for her to see me, but I stopped and got behind a tree because then I saw she was with someone else.

At first I didn't realize who this blonde haired person was but after squinting to see the other person better, I came to realize that it was in fact Bebe. I tried to make out what they were saying. Staying in one spot made my fingers cold, so I tried to blow some of my warm breath on them. It made me truly feel like a hobo though. It reminded me of that one time we found Kenny with a bunch of homeless people, standing around this trash bin that had substances inside which were burning. That was one time we lost Kenny to drugs and he ran away because he felt like we didn't understand him or something. I mean he should know drugs are bad. For all the years that Mr. Mackey told us that drugs were bad, Kenny had to go out there and get addicted to them. But now Kenny is alright, I guess. He says that he's not doing them anymore but I'm not sure if he's telling us the truth because every time we ask him about it he changes the subject. He tells us he's been 12 weeks sober and pot free. I mean he could be getting drunk without knowing you know. His dad does have a huge supply of beer so he might go in the fridge and steal some for himself. Nobody really knows, because when they would call him up to hang out he'd refuse the offer most of the time.

Now I was really getting curious what Wendy and Bebe might be talking about behind the school all by themselves. Could it be about getting a make-over, maybe a super secretive plan to go shopping? That couldnt be it. I tried to listen really carefully because it seemed as if at this moment in time they were talking about me actually.

"Ohmigawd, Bebe. You're so much better than that stupid air head Stan. I mean, I'm still only with him out of pity. If it wasn't for him I'd totally be ALL yours, Bebe," Wendy said while playing with Bebe's hair, twirling it around her finger like it was some telephone cord.

"I've got a great idea Wendy!" Bebe replied, happily and joyfully and hugged Wendy closer.

I didn't really like the feeling of this, this seemed horrible.

"Yeah, what is it sweetie?"

"You should totally dump him, so we could be finally together, like you always told me."

_**WHAT?**_

"Yeah, why didn't I think of that sooner? But Bebe, I just don't wonna break Stan's heart and all. We have been together for quite a while and I don't wonna upset him and…"

Wendy interrupted Bebe. Bebe placed her finger on Wendy's mouth and said, "Shhhh, didn't you say you wanted me more than anything in this world. Dump the loser. Besides didn't you say he wasn't your type? That you got for the smart and brave."

"Yeah I do…but…"

"Shhh shhh, today, just dump him. That is, if you don't have feelings for him anymore."

"Of course I don't have feelings for Stan anymore!"

"Do you, now?"

"No I don't."

"Are you sure you don't have any old feelings hidden away?"

"No I don't," Wendy repeated it again like a broken record.

"Then prove it sister."

Right then Wendy got closer to Bebe and kissed her. I was stunned. There were no words to describe how surprised I was to see my girlfriend KISS another GIRL. My jaw basically dropped to the floor.

When they finished their little lovey-dovey moment Wendy looked straight into Bebe's eyes. Then Bebe said in a low voice, "Break that dork's heart so we can finally be together. I've been waiting on you for so long. I love you Wendy, so much."

"Oh Bebe, how longed I yearned to hear those words from you." And once more they kissed.

And at that very moment in time, I found out that Wendy was lesbian for Bebe.


	2. Chapter 2

I stayed behind that tree for a while, shocked. Even when the bell rang I didn't move. I just stayed there and stared at the sky. I really didn't feel like moving at all right then. I sat down finally, leaning back against the tree. The sky changed so much when I thought to myself; the clouds moved across the sky slowly. I don't know what happened next but I was in my room sleeping.

I sat up and saw Kyle sleeping on the chair next to me. I was puzzled, why was I in the room when I clearly remember sitting under this tree looking at the school. Now it's totally dark out and nobody was awake. And I also seemed to be in my pjs. Have I unconsciously gone home and invited Kyle for a sleepover but he didn't bring his sleeping bag? It makes no sense, whichever way you look at it.

I then got up from my bed and got dug in my coat for my cell phone. It seemed like I had gotten some texts from Kyle asking me where I was and why I wasn't in class. And then there was one text from Wendy at the bottom:

_Stan, i need 2 talk to u the beginning of lunch 2day so pls come. tis' vewy important baby : )_

How could she put a **smiley** and call me **baby** at the very of that text if that meeting is for me to be dumped. The hell? Maybe she was trying to be considerate of my feelings but it just seemed as if she was addressing me as a 5 year old that couldn't take any bad news. Who does she seriously think she is!

I then threw my cell phone to the floor. It made a load noise, and I plopped down on the spot. I guess that woke Kyle up because he rubbed his eyes when he woke up and silently called out my name.

"Stan?" he asked.

He looked around for a while in the dark but didn't see my stump of a body sitting by my dresser. He then reached for my night light and put it on. Yes, I still some times slept with a night light. It made me feel more secure about myself!

Kyle finally spotted me and asked, "Stan, what are you doing?"

I didn't reply I didn't even look up from the floor. I was glaring at Wendy's text with narrowed eyes. My phone seemed quite strong, but then again it now did have a huge crack across the screen slicing the smiley in half.

Stan got up from the chair and came to me and sat down beside me. "What's wrong buddy?"

I didn't say a single word; afraid my voice would crack because I was on the verge of crying. I bet the slightest upsetting thing would cause me to break down into tears.

"What happened today? Did your parents fight or something? Did Wendy say something? You skipped the whole day. You NEVER skip Home Ec. Dude it's your favorite class because you get to pair up with Wendy," Kyle went on.

"Shut up!" I finally yelled, "I don't wonna hear that name anymore!" I knew this would happen. I knew I'd take my anger on him.

"So it is Wendy…" Kyle said in a sad voice, "did you two have a fight?"

"Shut up!"

Kyle patted my back, "It's okay, buddy. You can tell me everything. We're friends right?"

I don't know why but Kyle always has the power of calming me down in any situation. Even when that one time I found out Kenny did drugs, Kyle was the one who found a way to calm me down. It's like his simple patting on my back got me from the hulk to a normal person again.

I broke down by the thought and hugged him tightly, crying. At first I cried softly but in time it turned into heavy chokes and sobs. I felt so embarrassed but it felt so good to have a shoulder to cry on so I didn't stop for a while. I don't remember what happened next but I guess I must have had fallen asleep again. Sometimes I seriously think I suffer from narcolepsy.

It was morning again and I was on the floor cuddled up to Kyle. I didn't know what to do. Why was I being hugged by him on the floor? It made me go red; I know as a fact that because my face felt incredibly warm. And I felt like my face was swollen, I could barely open my eyes. I tried to shuffle out of Kyle's tight grip but he was holding tightly onto me. It made me feel powerless, so I tried slowly to lift his hand of off me. It was harder than it seemed. I didn't want to wake him up. The last thing I want him to see his me blushing with a swollen face, I guess I cried a lot. Usually when I cry I don't stop from a while, it's a bad habit of mine.

I got his hand off of me. I rushed to the mirror in my room and yes in fact my face was swollen Crap. Cartman will get a good laugh out of this one for sure. God, that kid rips on anyone. I wanted to change out of my pjs because it had embarrassing pictures of bunnies on them but Kyle was right there on the floor and he could wake up any moment. Last thing I want him to do is to wake up to me stripping right there. I didn't know what to do. My door is quite squeaky so I can't just change in the bathroom. And I don't have a closet anymore, ever since that scientology incident I moved into the guest bedroom and my room became the guest bedroom. Besides I prefer the colors of the walls in the guest bedroom, the color purple of my old bedroom was getting on my last nerve.

I get myself a sweater and a pair of jeans I found on the floor. I then started to change facing back to Kyle. I prayed to God he wouldn't wake up.

Right when I finished putting on my boxers I heard some giggling from in back of me. It was Kyle.


End file.
